<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>horse in a high place by jessseventy, phis_corner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782770">horse in a high place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessseventy/pseuds/jessseventy'>jessseventy</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phis_corner/pseuds/phis_corner'>phis_corner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dancing alone--you're never alone [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Kwamis, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Episode: s02 Robostus, Gen, Horse Max Kanté | Pegasus, Ice Cream, Le Grand Paris (Hotel), Miraculous Team, Monkey Lê Chiến Kim | Roi Singe, Team as Family, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessseventy/pseuds/jessseventy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phis_corner/pseuds/phis_corner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You risked my secret identity... over an earlier conversation about how far magic would go to protect my identity?”</em>
</p>
<p>Or the story where Kagami is learning the guitar, Kim and Xuppu go find knock-off brand ice cream, and Nino gets Max to do something that is simultaneously stupid and brilliant at the same time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nino Lahiffe &amp; Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dancing alone--you're never alone [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>horse in a high place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You ever find it weird,” Nino said softly, keeping his voice low, eyes scanning the art room, even as he spoke to Kagami in low tones, “How the illusion works?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami kept her expression smooth, and calm focused on the guitar in her hands, the fingers of her left hand on the fretboard, her right hand holding the pick Marinette had made for her and running it across the strings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On occasion, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s super weird,” Nino continued, tapping at his tablet, adjusting the settings on the track he was making, the music that came from his headphones loud enough for both of them to hear, the headphones hanging limply around his neck. “My brother thinks we’re teenagers, but my mom is convinced that we’re her age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother does not enjoy discussing the heroes of Paris,” Kagami said, trying out a new chord. Her guitar squeaked, and she adjusted the tuning keys, strumming the chord again, the sound light and twinkling like stars, a much nicer sound then something reminiscent of shoes on a polished floor. “She finds us… irritating. She thinks Hawk Moth and Mayura are just as bad as we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s annoyed that we haven’t gotten rid of them or that they haven’t gotten rid of us. She’s indifferent to whoever wins, so long as it means she doesn’t have to hear about it anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That must suck,” Nino said sympathetically, and Kagami nodded, closing her eyes and playing a few different chords, fingers shifting across the fretboard, her shoulders relaxing ever so much more. The room had a few more people in it, besides the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marc and Nathaniel were working on their story together, shoulder to shoulder, while Marinette and Juleka were working on a new Kitty Section costume. There were a few non-team members as well, scattered about the room, working on different projects, but too many to speak freely. One of them passed behind the two musicians, causing them to fall silent, stopping Nino from saying whatever he had been about to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not awful,” Kagami said, smiling slightly, “She also believes the government to be corrupt, and that global warming is a hoax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My grandparents believe that!” Nino laughed, then became sombre, only a moment later. “She’s probably right about the government though. And my dad isn’t convinced about global warming either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adults are moronic,” Kagami decided, and Nino nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d choose something with more cursing, but it’s the same idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami grinned, opening her mouth to speak, and of course, it was then that the school’s fire alarm went off. She visibly flinched, as did many of the other students, Nino clapping his hands over his ears. The alarm going off could mean two different things; a fire drill, and an Akuma attack close enough and destructive enough that they needed to evacuate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Nino sighed, clicking off his tablet, and sliding it into his backpack, swinging it up onto his shoulders. Kagami set the guitar down, slipping the guitar pick into her jacket pocket, closing it so that the object wouldn’t get lost. “Let’s see what’s happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim sidled up to the two of them as they entered the hallway of the second floor, the three of them gathering at the railing, an excellent spot to watch and hear their principal from, the man holding up a megaphone to project his voice, ordering them to enter the basement of the school, which meant it was some kind of Akuma attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three holders exchanged glances, and made their way towards the stairs, slipping through the crowd and getting close to the wall. Kagami stuck her foot out, toes up, her heel on the ground, and tripped one of the “popular” kids, who shrieked as she fell, her phone clattering on the ground. The crowd was backlogged as a result, and the three of them slipped into the locker room without anyone knowing the wiser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” King Monkey said brightly, showing the two of them their latest message, which reads something along the lines of “there’s a giant monster at the stadium, please come help us, sincerely someone trying very hard not to die”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen seconds later, the three of them were sprinting across the rooftops towards the stadium, finally able to see the cause of the alarm; a frankly worrying number of inanimate objects that had come to life and were attacking people on the streets, from vending machines to cars to a Roomba.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Ryuko groaned, vaulting off the side of a chimney and drawing her sword, kicking off the rooftop and diving down towards the ground. She sprung to her feet and drove a knee into the first vending machine, performing an aerial to her right and slashing the weapon in her hand across the hood of the car below her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carapace planted himself between a civilian and what looked like a microwave, slamming his shield into it, crushing it. He ducked under the drone that flew towards his head, and King Monkey slammed his staff into it, cackling as it smashed to little bits. Within moments, the three of them had disposed of the electronics, Ryuko already ordering the few civilians to head inside, and lock the doors. There were no questions, and the three heroes booked it out of there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Carapace said, studying the creature that had taken form in the middle of the stadium, made out of those construction shovel-trucks that nobody ever remembered the name of. He tapped his shield’s grip to activate the screen, using it to zoom in on the “head” of the robot. “Markov got hit by the Akuma. And Max is in there. He doesn’t look happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t transform,” Ryuko muttered thoughtfully, narrowing her eyes. “Perhaps if we--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoo!” King Monkey screamed, jumping off the edge of the roof, leaving the other two Holders kneeling on the slick white plating, staring after him. Carapace groaned while Ryuko watched in fascination as King Monkey nearly got hit by a car, a refrigerator, and a horde of now sentient drones. Ryuko shifted in place, one hand twitching towards her sword. Carapace noticed that much, and his mouth snapped open, lifting one hand--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a leash, for like, everyone,” he sighed, shaking his head and swinging his shield back onto his back, studying the fight. Ryuko didn’t last long before she broke out the wind, and it quickly became clear that no, the construct made out of--Carapace still couldn’t remember the name of whatever machines those were, but in any case, they didn’t count as part of the Akuma’s powers. Too bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that was five minutes left for the two of them, and Ladybug was trapped in one of the claw-things, clearly flailing. It would take at least fifteen minutes for Chat Noir to arrive, as the closest person, if Carapace’s memory of everyone’s locations served. The others who’d been at school had already confirmed that they were working on the streets, he’d noticed messages from a few of them only moments earlier, before his allies had thrown themself into the fight without thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However. Carapace had a dumb plan, but they’d done a lot of dumb stuff, most of it crazier than what he was thinking of. And the glamour was pretty crazy. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>severe</span>
  </em>
  <span> overkill. Nathaniel had explained it as “soft magic”, whatever the hell that was. He’d ended up groaning and telling them to take an art class. Long story short; they didn’t know how it worked, but the limits were pretty crazy, and Carapace could work with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just needed to send a text.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaalki was liable to kill him. In the most elegant way possible, of course, as she was a most elegant kwami. Robostus would never know why, and his teammates would all shake their heads at his funeral. They’d talk about what a stupid idea artificial intelligence was, and how it had gotten Max killed -- who knew the next victim?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been spending too much time with Rose, Max was also fairly sure. She could be a bit dramatic at times, and it was certainly rubbing off on him. If only he could be a bit more like Kim or Kagami instead and be willing to take the risk of just transforming and busting out of the second-rate Voltron construct Robostus had made. However, that risk wasn’t fully calculated, not yet, and Max wasn’t about to take it. He trusted his--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently moronic friends. Why had he wanted to be more like Ryuko and King Monkey? They were acting like they were totally fine by getting hit by a car, or maybe several cars. And no, King Monkey needed to hit </span>
  <em>
    <span>Robostus</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his item, not the absolutely horrible excuse for a Jaeger that Robostus had built. Although it looked like neither of them had thought through their plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King Monkey did shout an apology, and his improvisation and general lack of respect for any sort of commanding author or patience had saved Max’s life a few times in the past, so he was more exasperated than anything else over the utter lack of--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right. He was trying to be less critical. That was something he was working on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robostus, fully distracted by the carnage that Ryuko was tearing up, didn’t notice the sound, possibly thanks to the violet outline hovering above his screen. Max slipped his phone out, holding it close to his leg, the screen bright against his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nino:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Transform.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, before Max could even fully process the order, Nino sent a second message, which did gain Robostus’ attention, but the Akumatized robot wasn’t quick enough to stop Max from reading the words that appeared on the screen, before the phone jumped out of his hand, smashing itself on the floor, the screen going black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nino: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Trust me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No distractions!” Robostus decided, the purple outline gone. He continued to speak, the words background noise, Max turning his head to find Kaalki already waiting there, ready for him to say the words. He gave her a quick, sharp nod, and unclipped the seatbelt, Robostus had set on him, slipping out of the car, the door not even locked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Max!” Robostus screamed, as he took one step out, already running, then another, and a third, diving off the side of the Iron Giant, shouting the two words he needed to say, and the world changed, his glasses tinting everything a few shades darker, his hands covered by gloves, hair changing, the horseshoe a now-reassuring weight between his shoulder blades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flipped, landing on his feet, and rolled away, diffusing the kinetic energy with the motion, breaking into a full-on sprint, arms pumping at his sides, eyes narrowed. Car, on his left, and he jumped, one hand landing on the hood, letting him vault over it. He skidded to a stop, one hand brushing the ground for balance, turning as he slowed, facing where he’d come from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do with Max!” Robostus shrieked, the clunky excuse of a war mech groaning as he turned, and Pegasus narrowed his eyes from behind his glasses, one hand slipping behind his back, drawing his horseshoe. “Where! Did! You! Take him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Robostus not know what their powers were? Then again, Pegasus hadn’t taught him any of that, because he’d been worried about saying the wrong thing, and then having the robot spill the beans to someone out of the loop, so perhaps Hawk Moth hadn’t told him about anything. It was nice to know, however, that the glamour was complete overkill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gone!” He shouted back, catching a blur of motion out of the corner of his eye, and jumping, flipping over the car before it could get too close to him. He landed on its roof, crouching low to keep his balance, and the car skidded to a stop, trying to throw him off. He jumped again, letting the abrupt halt throw him through the air, towards one of the helicopters, grabbing one of the skis that ran under it in both hands, swinging and kicking his legs, grabbing the other ski, and letting go, slingshotting himself across the arena, coming to a stop on the grass beside Carapace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was risky,” he commented, and Carapace, shield on his arm, pushed him behind him, blocking the drone with the weapon, the metal crumpling against it. “Good call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need more risk in life,” Carapace quipped, and Pegasus didn’t even try to resist the eye-roll, not that his ally noticed it. “Alright, here’s the plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, Power Ranger!” King Monkey shouted, hands cupped around his mouth to help carry his voice. “You’re even worse than the original, and that’s saying something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cackling, he performed a series of elaborate tricks, vaulting around the cars and drones that went speeding at him, letting them crash into one another, and generally making a full-on nuisance of himself, as he continued to lob insults at the Akumafied robot, most of them nonsensical. “D'où les avez-vous ? Les années quatre-vingt-dix ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Petit espèce de--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never got the chance to finish, with Ryuko appearing behind him, lightning crackling around her, and it slammed down into the spot where the Black and Green Lions would have connected, had it been Voltron. The shoulder of the construction creaked, groaned, and crashed to the ground. There was a new screech from Robostus, and the remaining arm swung, punching down at Carapace and Pegasus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shelter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Voyage!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The energy swirled, gathering around his wrist, and Pegasus, who still hadn’t stopped running, and he punched out, the portal appearing before him, leading right to where he needed to go. Which just so happened to be the cockpit section of the robot, where Robostus was. He dove through, fingers of one hand wrapping around the robot, his other hand grabbing the door handle, and opening it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fell out the side of the door, into the space where the arm of the Iron Giant had been, Rosbostus in hand. He dropped through the air, catching a glimpse of King Monkey and Ryuko prying Ladybug free of the other arm of the robot, and twisted in midair, launching the robot at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catch!” He shouted, and King Monkey turned, grabbing Robostus before the Akumafied villain could fly away. He snapped the robot in half, and Pegasus suppressed a wince, landing hard on the ground, and looking up, seeing Ladybug drop from the claws she’d been caught in, flipping through the air, yoyo already spinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess we didn’t use this after all,” Ryuko said, tossing what looked to be a fork to Ladybug, who caught it with a wince, and then, without pausing, threw it high into the air, shouting for the world to return to what it had been. Sparkles swirled around them all, and Pegasus grinned, letting his transformation drop as they wrapped around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go,” Ryuko said, two fingers brushing over her choker, where only one dot remained. She grabbed King Monkey by the arm, and dragged him towards the stands, vanishing into the inner halls of the stadium. Carapace nodded to Ladybug, who handed him Markov before she swung away, her timer even closer to ending. Carapace, in turn, offered Markov to Max.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that was a bust,” Max said, taking the robot in his hands, one thumb rubbing the screen, the robot repaired by the Miraculous’ power, but turned off all the same. “I’ll have to alter his programming, make sure that this can’t happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan, dude,” Carapace said, offering him a fist bump. Max returned it and slipped Markov into the shoulder bag that his transformation had kept with him, securing the robot there. When he looked up, Carapace was gone, but Ryuko and Kim had reappeared, both of them panting, having sprinted back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Markov okay?” Kim asked, doubled over. Max patted his shoulder bag, nodding, and Kim’s expression relaxed. “Awesome. He seemed cool!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami strummed the guitar in her hands, the sound of a major chord washing over her, instantly calming her. She paused for a moment, fingers finding the correct positions on the fretboard, before playing another chord, humming in interest at the way it sounded. She wasn’t one for music, not usually, but it was starting to grow on her. And Luka was a good teacher, although he was an unorthodox one. He tended to conceptualize things, which was a new way of looking at it, at least for Kagami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The colours were a bit much in her opinion, but it made sense, in an abstract way, so she couldn’t complain there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max was only a few feet away from her, typing away at a laptop while Markov lay off to the side, powered off. A long cord connected the little robot to the laptop, enabling Max to upload whatever changes he was making to Markov’s programming. Once he’d checked that it wouldn’t (probably) let Markov go crazy again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim had left the hotel room only a half-hour earlier with Xuppu. The mini-fridge was out of ice cream, and that was unacceptable according to the two of them, so the pair had gone to find some. It was likely that they’d return soon enough, leaving a trail of chaos or at least one of baffled confusion behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino?” Kagami asked, playing the two chords in succession after one another. The DJ hummed in response, fingers tapping away at his tablet as he added a new beat to his music track, testing it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami tried a new chord and winced when she played a pair of notes that were somehow wrong, the dissonance grating on her ears, even if she couldn’t pinpoint exactly why it was wrong. “I know we’ve established that the glamour magic is pretty ridiculous, but how did you know it would work?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nino hit a button on his screen and tilted his head for a moment, listening, before nodding in approval. He clicked off the tablet, setting it aside, so he could focus on the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” he said, “I remembered our conversation earlier and decided the risk was worth it. And Markov can’t see kwami’s, so I figured it was a good bet. And there’s nothing to prove that Hawk Moth can see through the Akuma’s eyes unless the mask thing is on--that’s only for communication, as far as we know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You risked my secret identity... over an earlier conversation about how far magic would go to protect my identity?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Kagami and Nino turned their gazes on him, and he raised both eyebrows at them from behind his glasses. Nino shrugged. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max sighed, pushing up his glasses and turning back to his coding.  “At the very least, now we know that’s an option, if necessary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami’s laugh was just an amused huff of air. She strummed a chord that felt like warm sunshine on a good day. She made a mental note to ask Luka later if that’s what it looked like for him. “Hopefully we will not be put in a situation like that again. But when are we ever that lucky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hotel--Chloé was surprisingly nice, in an utterly confusing way--room’s door burst open, revealing a grinning Kim, who held up a pair of plastic bags, one in each hand. Xuppu was visible, head poking out of his hoodie pocket. “I’m back, guys! And today’s our lucky day--they had every single Miracle Team flavour in stock, so I got them all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached into the bag and handed Max a carton of Pegasus Pecan, the container a mix of shades of bronze and blue that was reminiscent of the edges of his portals. Max’s expression changed to something resembling scorn, even as he cracked open the carton. Following suit were the other (poorly named) ice cream flavours, each going to the person it was named after; Carapace Cookies and Cream, Ryuko Raspberry and Monkey Marshmallow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either hearing or smelling or sensing the ice cream, the three formerly missing kwami’s--who’d likely been sleeping or talking somewhere in the room--appeared with spoons. Kagami considered, glancing around the sitting area--she was on the ground, legs crossed, Nino beside her, the two of them leaning back against the couch. Max was set up at the nearby coffee table, while Kim was upside-down on the couch, already partway through his ice cream. It was possibly a choking hazard, being upside-down and eating ice cream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, she didn’t see anything she could flick at Max unless she wanted to throw a ring at him or Nino’s headphones--a ring was easily lost, and Nino loved those headphones to death--so instead she carefully pulled the guitar off, setting it on the couch behind her. She leaned forwards, and bumped the table with the palm of one hand, hard enough to make it jolt, and get Max’s attention, raising both eyebrows at him in the same gesture he’d used only minutes before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, and closed the laptop, obediently opening his ice cream and accepting the spoon, beginning to share. Kagami offered Longg the first chance at tasting the cold treat, the chill enough that he coughed a few times in surprise. She grinned to herself, taking the next bite, a small part of her mind wondering why the ice cream was red, as raspberry was a pink colour in ice cream, not a bold red that was startlingly close to her uniform colour. Perhaps they’d added some kind of dye. Marinette would know--she knew just about everything about design.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be long until she’d have to leave, likely transforming to sneak back into her house--not that she couldn’t without the transformation, it was just harder, took more time, and was riskier--so as not to concern her mother. But until then, she was alright. She had her friends, they had a space just for them, and things were good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe they really were lucky, after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jess -- No, Kim has never watched Power Rangers. Neither have I, to be honest. But Phi and I have agreed that Kim is Dumbass Who’s Adorable; in other words, he can make stupid choices, but he’s also pretty sweet. He’s fun to write, as well. And yes, I do think that he’d consider asking Robostus if he came from the nineties a good insult.</p>
<p>So, it’s canon that cameras can’t record kwami’s. And Markov can only see through cameras, being a robot and all, which makes that scene in Startrain really funny when you think about it--to Markov, Max is just talking to the air, and then boom, superhero, where’d Max go? And yes, glamour being total overkill is a running joke now, we adore it.</p>
<p>Phi -- As Jess said, I've never watched Power Rangers, but I do still have Power Rangers-related trauma anyway. My first friend pretended to be a Power Ranger in Kindergarten and tackled me at recess. <em>BETRAYAL.</em> Anyway, yeah, Kim is Big of Heart but Bumb of Ass, and Kagami is awesome to write. I love writing her, because, in a way, I do relate to her a lot and giving the perfect child who's never really managed to act her age music, the one thing that my parents approve of me doing and I enjoy at the same time? Hell yeah. </p>
<p>Join our chaos &gt;&gt;&gt; <a href="https://discord.gg/gHwYjHufcz">Discord Server Link</a></p>
<p>Talk to Phi &gt;&gt;&gt; <a href="https://m3owww.tumblr.com/">Phi/m3owww's Tumblr</a></p>
<p>Talk to Jess &gt;&gt;&gt; <a href="https://js71.tumblr.com/">Jess/js71's Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>